The invention relates more particularly to an arrangement for the fixing of an axially oriented brake booster on a dashboard of an automobile, of the type in which a rear face of the booster is designed to be fixed on a front face of the dashboard, and of the type which has first bayonet fitting means interposed between the rear face of the booster and the front face of the dashboard, which comprise:                a receiving mounting plate having a rear face for fixing to the front face of the dashboard and having a front face carrying at least two hooks, which are spaced angularly around the axial direction along a specified diameter, and having active parts facing towards the axial direction, and        a fixing plate having a front face for fixing to the rear face of the booster, and having at least two radial wings which extend radially from the fixing plate along the specified diameter, which are spaced angularly around the axial direction, and which are designed, in a position in which the plate is inserted, to be inserted angularly between two consecutive hooks spaced angularly in a similar way to the wings of the plate and which are designed so that, when the fixing plate is pivoted through an angle in a specified direction around the axial position to reach a locking position, each wing is retained axially by the active part of an associated hook to immobilize the fixing plate with respect to the mounting plate in the axial direction,        elastic means which are interposed between the receiving mounting plate and the fixing plate, which are designed to push the radial wings axially into contact with the active parts of the hooks, and which can be kept compressed in the position in which the fixing plate is introduced and then released by means for keeping them compressed and releasing them.        
There are numerous known examples of arrangements for fixing a brake booster.
A first known conventional solution proposes arrangements in which the rear face of the booster has at least two studs which are designed to pass through the dashboard of the vehicle and to be bolted on the side of the dashboard facing the interior of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
This solution is particularly unfavorable in terms of the speed of assembly in the context of serial production, since it requires entry into the passenger compartment for fixing the booster, an action typically carried out by two operators, one holding the booster while the other screws the bolts from the passenger compartment side.
Moreover, the screwing operation has to be repeated for each stud present on the booster, making this operation particularly inconvenient.
To overcome this drawback, a second known solution proposes the fixing of the booster on the dashboard of the vehicle by the use of bayonet fitting means.
Such fitting means typically comprise male components, such as tabs carried by the booster for example, which are designed, after locking by rotation, to interact with female components such as notches formed in the dashboard of the vehicle. They also comprise first elastic means designed to push the male components into contact with the female components.
Such bayonet fitting means enable the booster to be fitted more easily, by operating on one side of the dashboard only. On the other hand, their installation is still rather inconvenient because the operator responsible for the fitting must compress the elastic means beforehand and then keep them compressed while locking the male components into the female components.
Moreover, these bayonet fitting means may become unlocked unexpectedly when subjected to the vibrations of the vehicle.